User blog:Optimush/My thoughts on Season 3 episode 1......
So for my review all be writing in segments, starting with my overall thoughts and then branching into the other parts of the epiosde, I hope that you'll enjoy. Overview: With the start of a new season we are introduced to new characters such as the eccentric Willow and the oh so mysterious KT. But even though change is good it was imperitave that we were re-introduced to the returning characters without forgetting or undermining them and I believe that the directors did an excellent job with that, the interactions between the characters were anything but stale and it was nice to see them get back into the dynamic of things and the intergration of the new girls was nice as well setting up there friendships and opening up doors for future plot development. From then on we go into a regular season premier and there's not much I can say about that because most of the things I can talk about are character centered. All I can say is that the way the future plot points were set up felt natural and not forced, such as Eddies Osirian buisness, KT's mission, and Nina's dissapearence ( Plus the out of character and uncontrollable rage of Fabian ). Characters: Alfie: The goof of Anubis House entered into the fray with a sugary bang this season, with the only thing on his mind being Some good old Trudy cookies and a blueberry muffin, and while food is essential to life, it might just be a good idea to pay attention to your relationship as well.... and not steal parcels from a very dangerous House Keeper, with oily hair. Amber: This vibrant girl was greeted with hugs and kisses but for her the start of a new year turned out to be hit's and misses. With her ever approaching birthday around the corner (which means tommorow), she excpected gifts galore including a whole department store. But in the end she was dissapointed to learn that all of her friends brushed her big day off and when she found out that she was all but forgotten she wouldn't let anything get in the way of her joy, not even the uncontrollable rage of hulk Fabian and the suspicious gift given to her by Alfie. Willow: She's crazy.... need I say more? I wasn't even sure what she was doing in Anubis house when she first showed up, but it was soon revealed that she was crazy about Anubis (the house that is). Here friendship with Amber was pulled out of thin air and her sense of entitlement to everything Anubisey was irritating. And I loved it all! I'm excpecting great things from you Willow. KT: There's a new sheriff in town and here names Kara Tatianna Rush! Tasked with defeating a great evil by her Gramp's and given a mysterious key by him as well, KT has all the making's of a great action hero. Making an enemy of Patricia ( she better watch out) , and Victor (though thats not really siginificant), and discovering a connection between the resident bad boy Eddie Miller. What a way to make an entrance huh? Fabian: Oh sweet sweet Fabes (as Joy would say), devastede by the loss of his girlfriend and the almost betrayal of his roommate, this man became a nervous wreck, leading to his classic one-sided shouting match with Eddie, unleashing a side of him we haven't seen before. It looks like were going to be seeing a lot more manly Fabian this season and not a push-over. Eddie: This man as the main character is already more exciting then Nina has been for the past two seasons. His mysterious Osirian powers are adding a more action like feel then weve had before and being the son of "The Seeker" just adds a whole new realm to the show along with his disturbing visions, especially the one at the end. I'm looking forward to seeing if the Osirian is what it's all chopped up to be. Patricia: I can't say much becuase you didn't do much this episode but from what I have seen, please don't let your relationship with KT end up like yours with Nina in season 1. And thanks for the Peddie break-up I like seeing crazy shippers crushed. Mara: Your character is great as always and I can only hope you'll get more involved this season, but theres not much I can say for you in this episode. Jerome: My favorite character and the man who I wish was the main character is up to his old tricks again. Like pranking his best friend Alfie and snooping around. He never let's anything past his nose and was the first to pick up on the problems Eddie is having, which isn't surprising because they do have a pretty strong relationship (the pranking in season 2 and the Mara problem and the gem in the finale). I hope that Jerome stays as epic as he has been in the past two and keeps his ear to the ground, because i'm sure he'll be the first to know when somethings up. Joy: While she didn't do much this episode I can tell that this season will be a rocky one for herand with the absence of Nina it may seem like Fabian is up for grabs and the one thing I can say is that if Joy does try to be with Fabian I think that it would be a pretty low blow considering that she would essentially be his second choice. Well I hope you enjoyed my first review, I'll be doing one later on involving all of the things I didn't cover in this one. Such as Victor and Ms.Denby and Sweetie and my predictions. Enjoy. Category:Blog posts